


These Moments I Must Steal

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Introspection, Iwatobi and Samezuka teams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few times they meet, it’s extremely easy for him to overlook the calming balm of Makoto’s presence despite the way he seems to tower above the rest of the Iwatobi boys.</p><p>Or, the moments that we didn’t get to see between Sousuke and Makoto, as told by Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments I Must Steal

The first few times they meet, it’s extremely easy for him to overlook the calming balm of Makoto’s presence despite the way he seems to tower above the rest of the Iwatobi boys.

Sousuke, for his part, is still busy trying to puzzle out the enigma that is Nanase Haruka. While he had  _seen_ the race that fateful day last year, it had only been from the fringes, with no context at all. He’s heard the stories, of course – the infamous relay from prefecturals the previous year is a tale he’s heard many times since transferring to Samezuka. For a school considered to be elite when it comes to swimming, the relay stunt has become school legend, growing more ridiculous and fanciful with each retelling.

Sousuke, of course, has heard the only version that matters. And even then, he knows Rin well enough to be able to tell when his friend’s rose tinted eyes may be distorting events slightly.

Still, he remembers the way the water seemed to part for Nanase back when they were kids, and competing against him again at Rin’s old refurbished swim club only hammers home how few flaws Haru’s form has.

Despite what he may say out loud, Sousuke can see why Rin had wanted to swim in a relay with Haruka back in middle school.

What he doesn’t get is why Rin would get himself  _disqualified_  at an event that could lead to getting himself scouted.

(Sousuke’s so busy glaring at Nanase after their race – who has the gall to stare blankly back at him in apparent confusion – that he’s not prepared when Momotaro comes barrelling by to accost Iwatobi’s backstroke specialist.

Tachibana seems pretty bemused by the attention, but grins at the crazy kid as he sulks and whines and turns his pouting into good natured declarations of war that are somehow tinged with awe.

And although Sousuke’s focus had been on Nanase even he can admit that Tachibana? He could go  _really_ far with his swimming if he really wanted to.)

He doesn’t  _really_  notice Makoto until their next joint practice.

He’d wondered at who Iwatobi’s captain would be – Nanase had never seemed the type and lacked the drive, Tachibana had seemed kind of meek as a kid and the tiny blond looked like he still might run wild without supervision. He doesn’t know the new kid.

Still, Tachibana wrangles his team under control with soft smiles, raised brows and fond exasperation. As he and Kou compare times on their clip boards, Sousuke re-evaluates his initial assessment. Tachibana never  _needs_  to be firm as a captain, but as he patiently cajoles Nanase out of the pool Sousuke wonders whether he  _has_  ever had to be.

After Rin has finished arranging their next practice and they’ve bid the others goodbye, Sousuke poses the question to him.

Rin snorts.

“He only ever seems to need to with  _me_.” He chuckles. “Makoto? He knows  _people_. It’s a good thing he’s such a softie, honestly, because I’d fear for humanity if he went bad. He’d have everyone wrapped around his little finger.”

Sousuke’s blatant disbelief must be showing on his face because Rin’s rolling his eyes at him.

“You’ve seen the weird telepathy thing he has with Haru, right? That’s only partly because they’ve been together since before they could talk.” Rin grins. “He knows what makes people tick, can read body language like it’s Japanese.  _And_ he has twin younger siblings, so he can be stern if he needs to.”

Right before he threatens to cut off Sousuke’s balls if he ever repeats any of this, Rin tells him, “He’s our glue. I don’t think Haru or I would have resolved anything if he hadn’t got me to get my shit together. He probably got Haru to pull his head out of his ass before as well, but without actually telling him off.”

Sousuke’s still not entirely convinced, but at their next practice he can’t help but peer surreptitiously at Tachibana. And now that he’s paying attention, he can see the truth in Rin’s words.

(It also happens to make Nanase bristle, which is kind of amusing.)

Nanase, of course, isn’t the only one to notice his wandering eyes. The tiny blond terror’s grin, when he catches Sousuke’s eye, is positively evil. He chatters at his fellow first year, the guy with the glasses, who frantically attempts hush him though neither call him out on his staring.

Tachibana smiles at him once over the course of the evening when they catch each other’s eye by chance but doesn’t approach. It’s perhaps a little naïve, but when it gets to cooling down and Tachibana still hasn’t said anything, Sousuke thinks that even being as observant as he is he might have gotten away with it; that Makoto’s responsibilities as captain had kept him occupied enough for Sousuke’s appraisal to go undetected by the man himself.

No such luck.

Tachibana catches him just as he’s just about to head into the safety of the locker rooms.

“Yamazaki-kun,” he says, causing Sousuke to pause and tilt his head to look over his shoulder. His face is friendly and open, and Sousuke can’t help but raise a brow. The only ones left by the pool are Kou and Rin, conversing with hushed enthusiasm over a clip board. “Is everything all right? You seemed to… drift a little today.”

Either he’s the most tactful person Sousuke has met, or he’s thoroughly versed in the art of understatement. Either way, Sousuke’s a little grateful for the consideration he is being shown.

He gives a small nod. “Sorry about that, I’m fine. Rin was right though, your stroke is still exactly the same.” He’s not sure  _why_  he says it, but maybe it’ll distract Tachibana from Sousuke’s behaviour today.

“So you do remember!” Tachibana grins at that, though there’s a glint in his eye that shows Sousuke’s being indulged rather than the line of questioning being successfully derailed. Either way, he’s been let off the hook for now. “I’d wondered if you did… Rin also mentioned that you offered to swim the backstroke leg of the relay before you got hold of Mikoshiba-kun at the swim club’s opening, actually.”

Sousuke shrugs. “I’m okay at it – not at a level that I could use it to compete. We’ve got Momo for that now anyway.”

Tachibana laughs brightly; it makes his whole face light up, and Sousuke finds his own lips quirking involuntarily in return. “He’s definitely going to be one to look out for, I can tell.”

“If he can keep his head in one piece long enough, that is.”

This startles another sheepish giggle out of Tachibana, and Sousuke can’t help but feel a little accomplished for it.

“Um, Yamazaki-kun. There was one other thing I wanted to ask you about.”

Curious, Sousuke raises a brow to prompt Tachibana to continue.

“Just before our exhibition relay, back at the opening of the swimming club. Haru disappeared for a while… I think he went to get a drink? He was acting a little oddly when he got back and Rin mentioned that you were by the vending machines around the same time.” Tachibana’s eyes seem to probe his, and Sousuke can’t tell if he sees what he’s looking for. “Did you see anything strange?”

It’s surprisingly difficult for Sousuke to meet that direct gaze; to shrug and say “I didn’t notice anything” knowing full well what the other is referring to.

(The situation hadn’t been anything strange, he’ll think to himself later. He’d only been doing what was necessary. So technically, he hadn’t been lying at all.)

He’s subject to those guileless green eyes for a moment longer before Makoto finally nods.

“I’m sure you can understand considering how Rin can be, but I can’t help but worry. And want to put it right.”

Makoto gives him another friendly smile in parting before excusing himself to get dressed, but Sousuke barely manages to nod back.

He wonders, absently, if this is how Nanase felt when they’d spoken.

Makoto’s words had held not a  _hint_  of threat, but the steel in his voice before he had left had sent  _chills_  down Sousuke’s spine, leaving him tingling.

Although it had been somewhat of a surprise (despite Rin’s warning) Sousuke can respect Makoto for looking out for his friend – Sousuke has been doing the very same thing, after all.

It’s then that Sousuke has his first thought about Nanase at all that day, and when he finally  _does_  think of him it’s to wonder how he’s managed to make  _so many_  fiercely loyal friends.

—

It feels strange to be sitting up in the stands while his teammates go down one by one to compete in the heats for their respective races to not be warming up and getting himself into that mind-set of focused, single minded determination that had caused him to be scouted so early on as well.

A few of the others have called him lucky – he can swim without the pressure of having to be absolutely perfect for visiting scouts, can swim without any reservations in tomorrow’s relay.

Sousuke’s not quite so sure.

There’s a different kind of pressure to swimming in the relay; your result has a direct impact on everyone else. It isn’t  _just_  that though. Since his conversation with Rin, he can’t help but feel like he has something to prove; to himself, to Rin, even to Iwatobi’s team who ‘saved’ Rin.

Still, he doesn’t let himself use it as an excuse to slack off, diligently paying attention to the contenders of each race to keep an eye out for the competition.

None of the results so far have been particularly surprising, and if he pays extra attention to a certain heat of 100m backstroke he has the excuse of two of his own team mates competing to cover him.

He’s just debating whether he has enough time to run downstairs to grab a drink between races when he hears a sharp intake of breath beside him. When he looks up, Rin looks stricken.

“Makoto’s competing in freestyle, as well?”

Blinking, Sousuke glances back down to where the next batch of swimmers are lining up and sure enough, Tachibana is climbing up onto a starting block right next to Nanase.

It’s a little painful to watch, even without Rin’s concerned, muttered commentary. Not pacing yourself in an endurance event – even one as short as 200m – is a rookie mistake, and not one that he would have expected Tachibana to fall for. The way his speed decreases makes it seem like the water’s congealing before him, turning gelatinous even as he forges forward despite this.

The water parts for Nanase, of course, and even though it’s impressive that Tachibana has managed to come in second for a stroke he doesn’t usually specialise in it makes both himself and Rin flinch when he finally reaches the end of the pool after Nanase has already finished.

Tachibana is hunched over against the pool wall, his shoulders heaving as he catches his breath and for a moment he can swear that he, Rin and Nanase are all holding their breaths.

Tachibana throws his head back in a smile, and Sousuke feels like he’s been punched. He can’t seem to look away from the look of relief, of everything suddenly making sense.

He takes a moment to wonder, faintly, whether he’ll have his own moment of epiphany after taking part in the relay tomorrow. Then he pulls himself together to smack Rin on the shoulder for luck, and gets ready to watch the next race.

—

He never gets his light bulb moment.

Samezuka wins the relay with time to spare, and between Tachibana’s botched start and the work-in-progress that Rei is (even with Rin’s help) Sousuke feels cheated.

Cheated not only of his own win – and isn’t  _that_  a strange thought, feeling unsatisfied despite their victory – but also of not having his own moment of clarity right when he needed it.

He hasn’t got the time to play this game over and over until everything clicks into place.

His deadline creeps closer with every wince he supresses.

For just a moment he feels a surge or resentment towards Tachibana – Ryuugazaki had swum as fast as he conceivably could, so it could only be Tachibana who had snatched his moment from him.

He tramps down on the feeling, glancing away from both Iwatobi’s team as they commiserate, and his own team’s celebratory huddle.

Because as much as he wants to push his frustration onto someone else’s shoulders, he himself has no idea what it is he’s so desperately searching for.

And he’s starting to feel like, whatever it is, is going to elude him forever.

—

When Momo springs forward at the sight of Gou, it really shouldn’t be a surprise.

Still, as his arm gets jostled by the exuberant greeting, Sousuke grits his teeth and manages to keep from visibly flinching even as slight as the contact had been.

Tachibana notices.

Of  _course_  he notices.

Sousuke’s not sure what he’s done to deserve the scrutiny he can feel from Iwatobi’s captain without having to glance from the corner of his eye; perhaps Nanase has finally spilled the beans about their confrontation. Maybe he can still feel the lingering effects of Sousuke’s own heavy stare from their joint practices.

Whatever the reason, both Tachibana and Nanase seem to be keeping him within their sights, and when everyone else is suitably distracted by the resident red headed trio Tachibana touches his elbow briefly, the corner of his lip drawn taut in concern.

“Ya-” he falters, before steeling himself and looking Sousuke in the eye. “Sousuke-kun. Are you all right?”

The use of his first name startles him, but even if it hadn’t what could he possibly say?

How can he tell Tachibana something he’s kept hidden from even Rin?

( _Especially_  from Rin).

He’s saved from having to give an answer when Rin tires of the spectacle and bodily drags Momo through the hotel’s foyer, the rest of the team falling naturally into step behind them.

He ignores the way Makoto bites his lip, turning instead to nod to Gou as he follows.

—

Back propped up by the wall and a downy pillow, Sousuke’s managed to lose himself in a book by the time Rin wonders back to their hotel room that night.

Sousuke had already guessed that Rin would miss meeting Nanase, considering his own encounter in the elevator, but he can’t help but wonder what’s taken Rin so long to return.

Looking up from his book with curiosity, Sousuke tracks Rin with his eyes as his friend strides across the room to his duffel, hand raking his hair back from his face with a distracted frown. Although his jaw is a little taut, the line of Rin’s shoulders don’t seem to be especially tense. He seems a little restless, perhaps a little frustrated, but from what Sousuke can see Rin doesn’t seem to be especially distressed; whatever is bothering him isn’t enough to be a threat to Rin’s focus in any case.

Still, Sousuke can’t help but admit (at least to himself) that he’s a little curious.

"Something on your mind?"

Rin starts, so lost in his own thoughts that he’d probably forgotten that he isn’t actually alone. He shakes his head, more to clear it than actually in answer. He pulls something out of his bag - that one faded, baggy t-shirt he likes to wear to sleep - before slumping onto his own bed with a sigh. There’s a slight pucker between his brows, though it seems to be a mark of concern rather than annoyance.

"…Unsucessful trip?" Sousuke ventures, though he already knows the answer.

Rin shrugs. “Haru wasn’t there but I’ve been meaning to speak to Makoto too, so I stuck around anyway.” He flops backwards, bouncing slightly against the comforter. “Except right when he was about to  _talk_  for once – I swear getting him to talk about  _himself_  can be like pulling teeth – Nagisa and Rei got there, probably for a last minute pep talk before tomorrow. So I let them be.”

“And you didn’t want to worry the second years either, I’m guessing,” Sousuke guesses shrewdly.

Rin scoffs at him with little heat, and doesn’t bother denying it. Just when Sousuke’s getting settled again, he hears Rin shift and sigh again. “At least I don’t have to worry about  _you_  as well. You’re all sorted for next year with your scholarship…”

“…Yeah.” Sousuke says, trying to inject some of Rin’s conviction into his voice. “No worries there.”

—

He doesn’t have the luxury to be concerned – or even curious – about Nanase’s state of mind with everyone else, after he stops swimming in the middle of the men’s 100m freestyle event.

Sousuke has his own problems.

—

Sousuke can’t remember the last time he’s felt so  _light_.

Nothing has been quite as difficult as trying to keep such a fundamental part of himself – something that has been part of him for about two years – from his best friend. As adamant as he has been about keeping the truth about his shoulder from Rin for as long as humanly possible, he can’t count the number of times he’s almost caved.

And not even in the ‘dramatic confession’ kind of way.

It’s always been the little things; of feeling so comfortable with Rin that he almost forgets to censor himself, keeping his winces off his face if his shoulder twinges…

Honestly, it’s a miracle that he’d lasted as long as he had.

As cliché as it sounds, he really  _does_  feel like a weight has been lifted now that Rin knows. When Rin comes into their room while he’s changing, he doesn’t need to dive for a shirt to shove over his head and hide his shoulder brace. Everything is as it should be.

And then there’s the relay.

At first, he’d only  _really_  been bothered about swimming a relay with Rin again – something about his energy and his almost frenetic enthusiasm had drawn him in and made him want to see exactly what it was that Rin felt so strongly about. He wanted to see how far he could go and if he’d finally understand what it was that had Rin dive back into swimming after he’d sworn he would quit.

But even before he’d realised that Momo and Nitori had heard him and Rin at the park he’d already started getting invested in the team. He’d  _already_  started to feel that camaraderie. He’d just been too distracted by his shoulder  ~~and angst~~  to identify it.

Still, he’d  _felt_  that rush when Momo had started for them, had cheered along with the rest of them for Nitori’s leg of the race, had  _willed_  himself to keep going even after he’d faltered at the sound of his teammates roaring for him.

He wouldn’t have been able to imagine it a few years ago but it didn’t matter that they hadn’t come first.

So maybe it’s been worth the wait (and the kick in the shin) after all.

It’s a little strange, the way Rin’s eyes seem to widen at the sight of the envelope left on his desk. Or rather, the strange thing is that he doesn’t immediately tear it open in light of his apparent surprise.

Instead, he turns to ask about Sousuke. (Honestly, despite the image Rin tries to portray he really worries about everyone far too much. Could probably give Tachibana a run for his money. Maybe that’s why they get along so well?)

He’s not really given it much thought, so focused had he been on the swimming. Maybe he’ll just help out with the family business; it would certainly be the  _simplest_  option. And maybe he’ll carve his own path.

He just wishes that Rin wouldn’t look so dejected when he’s already made his peace with quitting swimming. But he has an inkling that it’s only a small part of what has Rin so worried.

—

He’s not sure what it says about him, but Sousuke’s barely managing to keep his stony deadpan in the face of Momo’s complete and utter horror at his offer to let poor Pyunsuke back into the wild.

It’s not long until he’s chuckling; both at the sight of Momo trying to get his precious jar back, and at the thought of Gou’s reaction if Rin  _were_  to bring the gift back for her.

He almost misses the way Rin’s brows furrow as he pulls out his phone. He doesn’t miss the worry in his voice when he mutters a confused, “Makoto?” to himself though and Sousuke can’t help but wonder what’s wrong on the Iwatobi front  _now_. 

—

He almost hates to admit it, but barring their last relay? This is the most Sousuke has enjoyed himself for a while.

Somehow on their way back home from dorms, between Rin’s rushed call to Tachibana and their spirited debate on if they could come up with a worse name than Pyunsuke (answer: definitely) Rin had managed to talk Sousuke into meeting up with him and a few of the others to go to the festival.

He’s glad that he did; Rin turns into a competitive little shit at the slightest provocation and he’s had fun watching him pout after beating him at various games. Of course, he now also owes Rin various favours for his own losses, but it was all in good fun.

Rin, for once, had ended up retiring early; he has a plane to catch in the morning after all. Momotarou, Uozumi and Minami had spotted a group of girls and had dragged Nitori along with them for an evening sure to spawn some hilarious – or cringeworthy – tales that Sousuke’s looking forward to hearing all about.

He himself is actually looking forward to the fireworks; there’s something about the clear skies and salt-tinged air of a seaside town that makes him want to see them burst across the sky like they had when he’d still lived in Iwatobi as a boy. So much of this evening has been tinged with nostalgia that he wouldn’t mind reliving one more of those memories tonight.

Still, the festival itself is still quite crowded, and he’d prefer a little peace while he enjoys the show. God knows he has enough to think about while he does.

He has a vague memory of a perch a little higher up that  _should_  give him a pretty decent view of the fireworks display, if memory serves, so he walks through the crowd against the flow and hopes that it’s as quiet and secluded as he remembers.

He takes a wrong turn or two, and by the time he’s rounding the corner towards the stairs that lead down towards his chosen spot it’s about time for the show to start.

He’s just lumbering down the stairs when he realises it’s already occupied by two people. Two very familiar people.

Sousuke freezes.

Then he ducks out of sight, eyes widening in surprise. Because he’s also very familiar with what confrontation looks like, and the agitation on Nanase’s face coupled with the way that Tachibana is gripping Nanase’s wrist doesn’t look like the middle of a placid conversation.

“Well,  _say_  something.”

There’s a brief moment of silence, and Sousuke struggles between leaving and peering over to see exactly what is going on. Because despite his own conversations with Nanase and what he’s heard from Rin, Sousuke has never thought he would pick a fight with  _Tachibana_  of all people.

“I  _have_  decided.” Tachibana’s voice says, soft spoken as ever. But there’s something subtle in his tone, Sousuke thinks.  _Resolve_. “I’m… going to a university in Tokyo.”

Sousuke’s brows rise in surprise as the first fireworks of the evening squeal into the sky before bursting loudly in a shower of sparkles. He’s barely paying attention to them now though, his ears  _straining_  to hear what is said next.

It’s difficult to hear over the explosions though, and he can’t make anything out until Nanase’s next outburst. He’s pretty sure it’s the first time he’s even heard Nanase raise his voice.

“Just do whatever you want!”

“ _Haru!_ ”

Sousuke has most definitely walked in on something that was undoubtedly a private conversation, and although he hasn’t heard the start of the conversation (and has missed a portion of what he has been present for) he has heard enough to have a general idea of what has transpired. Both of them had sounded pretty upset by the end.

He edges back into the open, taking the silence that had followed the strained ‘conversation’ to mean that he is now alone.

So he’s surprised to see Tachibana gazing out to where the fireworks still light the sky, arms crossed as he leans on the railings that overlook the sea.

Sousuke’s expecting to see some sort of distress in his features as he draws closer to Tachibana. Despite Makoto’s size – because he’s of a similar stature to Sousuke himself at the end of the day – he’s always seemed kind of soft. Breakable, almost. It must be part of that ‘gentle giant’ image he has going for him.

And sure, there’s certainly concern swimming in those green eyes, maybe a  _little_ hurt, and he’s not as loose limbed as normal.

His gaze, however, is clear. The corner of his lips might be a little taut, but his forehead is un-creased, and his cheeks are dry.

It suddenly makes him think of elementary school, and when Rin had told him about Nanase almost drowning. About how Tachibana had been the one to keep a cool head, and had essentially, despite his own terror, taken control of the situation like an adult might.

Perhaps he shouldn’t be so surprised, after all.

As Sousuke draws up next to him, Tachibana gives him a wan smile.

“Enjoying the show, Yamazaki-kun?”

Sousuke’s not sure whether Tachibana’s guessed that he’s been eavesdropping. He decides to play it cool, thinking that he’d been a fool to ever think of him as just a meek little shadow. “They’re pretty good,” he grins, his eyes moving back to the bursts of colour reflecting on the rippling surface of the sea. “So we’re back to ‘Yamazaki’ again now?”

It startles a chuckle out of Tachibana, and though it’s a tired one Sousuke feels a little accomplished by the achievement. Not that Tachibana has ever been stingy with his smiles.

“I guess it depends on what you prefer,” Tachibana replies easily, if a little absently.

Sousuke grunts. “Just go back to Sousuke, it’s less of a mouthful.”

“Okay.”

They keep watching the fireworks for a while, but Sousuke can tell that Tachibana’s not actually paying that much attention. His lip is caught between his teeth and Sousuke can practically see the cogs turning in his mind.

“Tachiba-” he starts, before catching the way Tachibana’s brow rises at him. Sousuke rolls his eyes. “ _Makoto_ , then.” He huffs. “Something on your mind?”

He gets a sharp look at that, and yeah; Ta- Makoto has probably guessed that he’s heard at least a little of his conversation with Nanase.

Then Makoto heaves out a sigh.

“It’s not like I was hiding my intentions from him,” he says, looking back out towards the lit sky. “I didn’t have anything specific in mind for a long time. Just figured I’d go to a local college and work out the rest from there.” Makoto straightens, stretching a little before one of his hands scrapes back his hair restlessly. He doesn’t even seem to be aware he’s doing it. “With all of the career surveys and stuff at school, I know Haru’s been worrying about it all too. Not that he’s really said anything. But after we got to regionals and people kept on telling him how high their expectations for him were; of how he’d get scouted and how he should compete…” Makoto’s smile turns rueful. “It’s a lot of pressure, especially when swimming has always been something he’s done purely for enjoyment.”

Sousuke stays silent as he listens. It’s not something he can really relate to – his drive to win isn’t something new, and he can’t fathom being in a contest for any other reason than to come out on top. It’s partly why he hadn’t understood Rin’s desire to form a relay team back at Sano; his teammates were essentially his rivals, after all.

He likes to think he’s grown up a bit since then and can understand that not everyone thinks that way.

For the first time since his conversation with Nanase, he wonders if he might have done more harm than good. (He’d only thought the other needed a kick up the backside so that he’d stop hesitating. But it probably goes deeper than that.)

“When I finally decided that I wanted to coach children – and that the best programme for me is in Tokyo – of  _course_  I wanted to tell him… And I tried. But we’d get interrupted, or he’d cut me off before I could finish.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t run after him, actually.”

Makoto’s shaking his head before he’s finished. “He wouldn’t have been prepared to listen to anything I have to say today, after that.” A final cluster of fireworks explode across the sky, making Makoto’s cheek glow as he turns to look at Sousuke properly. “Besides, Rin has a plan. It’s in his hands, for now.”

“And you don’t mind that?”

Makoto’s brows furrow in confusion at the question. “Why would I? I just want him to be happy. If being a professional swimmer isn’t what he wants, then I’m fine with that. But he’s  _not_  okay at the moment. And I don’t think he will be until he figures out what he  _does_  want.” There’s a complete certainty, an absolute trust, in his eyes when he continues. “There’s just something about Rin. He has a way of opening people’s eyes.”

And well, Sousuke can hardly argue with that.

—

Crouching over the edge of the pool as Momo reaches the end closest to him is almost instinct, and it’s not until he’s finished delivering his pointers that he actually catches sight of where Rin is stretching by the entrance of the locker rooms.

It feels like it’s been more than five days since he saw his best friend last.

Still, he looks like he’s in top form and his days abroad have treated him well.

It’s not until they’ve found a spot out of the way to sit down that Rin gets him up to speed about his trip.

 “ _Jeez_ , talk about going overboard.”

Because dragging someone reluctantly overseas with you? That took dedication. And although that’s not something that Sousuke has ever questioned about Rin, getting hold of an extra ticket can’t have been easy. Truthfully, he is a little jealous that  _he_ didn’t get to see the Olympic Aquatic Centre.

“Yeah, I might’ve. But going overboard was worth it.”

Rin’s staring straight ahead, and Sousuke follows his gaze. He’s not really surprised to see Iwatobi’s team there, Nagisa waving enthusiastically at them from across the pool. Although he can’t get a read on Nanase – he looks much the same as normal to Sousuke, but he can’t claim to really know him –  _Makoto_  looks much lighter.

It kind of reminds him of how liberated  _he_  had felt after Rin finally found out about his shoulder.

“I see.”

And Sousuke smiles, because he really does.

—

It’s nearing the end of March and Sousuke’s back at the Samezuka pool, his feet dangling into the water as his former teammates splash around and dunk each other into the mess of petals that are scattered across the water’s surface.

It’s not exactly how he’d imagined spending one of his last days in Iwatobi, but then when has he ever been able to say no to any of Rin’s silly ideas?

(Rin’s lucky he has such a good poker face, really, because he’d had a hell of a hard time keeping from bursting into laughter when he’d had that stupid paper bag over his head while they waited for the Iwatobi boys to arrive. To be fair, he probably would have been the only one to be able to get  _away_  with laughing in Rin’s face when he’d told them what they needed to do, but the underclassman had actually been scarily keen on the idea.

He guesses that they haven’t thought about how much of a hassle cleaning this all up is going to be yet.)

His mind is still elsewhere when he dully registers the sound of someone paddling in his direction; he figures it’s probably Rin or Momo, about to try and drag him into the middle of things and insist that he stop being a wet blanket.

When no hand appears on his ankle to drag him down, however, Sousuke looks down curiously to find that it’s actually Makoto that has come to see him. His crossed arms rest on the ledge next to where Sousuke is perched, his chin resting on top of them as he tilts his head to a side to peer up at him. He still has a  _lot_  of petals mixed into the strands of his hair – probably from being ganged up on by Rin, Rei  _and_  Nagisa. Sousuke figures he could brush them out quite easily with a sweep of his fingers… but refrains.

Instead, he asks, “Not going to go exact your revenge? You kind of got ambushed.”

Makoto smiles up at him, eyes sparkling mischievously. “I’m just regrouping. I’ll catch them off guard when they’ve forgotten about it.”

Sousuke’s suddenly struck with the memory of Rin telling him how Makoto could essentially be a great villain if he wanted to. He hadn’t believed it at the time, but now? Sousuke snorts in amusement.

“Are you not going to join us, Sousuke?”

“Nah. I’ve got to keep an eye on my shoulder.”

Makoto nods in understanding, still smiling up at him. There doesn’t seem to be any pity in his gaze, which is a relief, and though he says no more Sousuke feels  _compelled_ almost to speak to him.

“A certain someone told me not to crush my own potential before I even try. That it doesn’t matter that my shoulder’s busted, he’s going to wait for me anyway.” Sousuke grins wryly. “I told him I’d think about it. Didn’t mean it at the time. I’m a realistic guy; I know I’m not going to win any Olympic medals with this thing.”

“So what changed?” Makoto asks softly, his posture straightening.

“I remembered a certain conversation with  _another_  guy; someone who’s thinking of staying near the sport without going pro. It made me consider the fact that there  _are_ other options… Things I can do without running away entirely.”

“Oh?”

“But anyway,” he says, pushing forward before he changes his mind, “it means I’m going to be in Tokyo, and I  _might_  know a coffee shop or two that are quiet enough to work in but also have decent coffee and Wi-Fi. I’d like to buy the guy a drink to thank him, sometime.”

Makoto looks as though he’s about to protest – probably to say he doesn’t need to be thanked. Then he  _beams_. “Okay,” he says, and that’s that.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at around the time that episode 5 aired, I’m so glad it’s finally finished XD It was supposed to be to explain the way that Sousuke and Makoto never seemed to have any contact at all throughout the series. I never intended for it to be so long!
> 
> I was always a tad iffy about Rin saying that stuff to Sousuke at the end, about his shoulder injury not mattering and that he’d be waiting regardless… so I interpreted it a way that made me comfortable ^^’
> 
> Thank you to [kohivart](http://tmblr.co/mo_B2AZnjhVYR2k6PSjg_Wg) and [maladictive](http://tmblr.co/mme0M_fP-SY_XGoI31SjOyA) who have both listened to me whine about this as I wrote it, and read my wips XD <3
> 
> Pretty sure there were other things I was going to have at the end but it’s super late and I’m sleepy so I’ll add them (and do better editing) tomorrow? Hope you’ve enjoyed this though!


End file.
